From A Mother's Point of View
by Sorceress aKa Called Death
Summary: A little thing I was challenged to do, and you know if you give me a full story line to do, I'll write it. So Please, READ AND REVIEW?


Title: From A Mother's Point of View  
Rating:PG13  
Author: Sorceress aKa The One Called Death  
Show: Dark Angel  
Email:DeathDarkAngel3@aol.com  
Website: www.DeathsDarkAngel.homestead.com  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Original Cindy: Your doing another one of these why?  
  
Sorceress: It was a challenge I got from some person, he said he liked these shows   
and wanted another crossover.  
  
Max: Can you make it so people will understand the fic?  
  
Sorceress: Well I did that on purpose last time, I wanted to see if anyone would   
flame me.  
  
Max: A huh.....  
  
Sorceress: What?  
  
Original Cindy: Like Jenna always says about you, "You will always be demented."  
  
Sorceress: And there's a problem with that how?  
  
Original Cindy: Lets not even go there.  
  
Sorceress: So where's Max?  
  
Original Cindy: Off somewhere wit Logan. And if something aint gonna happen   
soon.…  
  
Sorceress: What?  
  
Original Cindy: I haven't figured that part out yet, but you know I will.  
  
Sorceress: God help us all.   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Disclaimer: I don't own either of the shows, sheesh, like that had to be said?  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It was a peaceful day, well as quite as it would get in this world. Considering since after the pulse hit  
everything and everyone had changed. Well, most, unlike one Logan Cale. He was one unique person. I have   
never seen someone so determined to help the world and not know the true evils of this universe.  
  
This world has been through so much, but the world I protect first has the Scouts. Then again this   
world had a fighter with the power in her. Max, well she's not like the scouts in any sense. Although she does   
tend to help the helpless, but that she does mostly when Logan tells her to, well asks her to do so, and she usually does help. All right, scratch that. Trouble always finds her.   
  
An angel, that is what I think she is. She may have a, well ... fresh mouth. Then again Mars isn't all that better, now that I think about it... Amara and Lita aren't all that better. I should really talk to Luna and Artimas about that.  
  
Anyway going back to the story. I am in civil form, of course. I think I might just go and see how all of them are doing. See, I know them. They just don't know me. And all of you will find out why I am keeping this tib-bit to myself.   
  
You are all thinking the same thing I bet. 'She *always* keeps things to herself.' I do, I know. Most of the time I have too. I *am* the guardian of time. Now in case I'm talking to any people that are from the same universe that I am in right now, then you have no clue as to what I am talking about. First off, the planet names I was speaking of are really people. OK, in my universe there are guardians of each planet. Like I was telling you about Mars, well she's Rei. And she's part of the inner scouts, there are 4 of them. Not counting the princess of course. There's Sailor Venus aka Mina, Sailor Mars whom I already told you about, there's Sailor Mercury aka Amy, then there is Jupiter aka Lita.   
  
Those are the Inner Scouts, as for the Outer Scouts ... there are also four of them. They are quite a bit more powerful then the Inner Scouts. The smallest and youngest of them all is Saturn aka Hotaru, then there is Sailor Uranus aka Amara, then Sailor Neptune aka Michelle. So thats them.   
  
Then why are there only three names, when I said there were four? I can easily answer that one. I am the fourth scout. I am Sailor Pluto. My name is not needed, no one here calls me by that name. Only the scouts in my universe do. And for all they know it could not even be my real name at all.  
  
Anyway with getting back to the story. I think I might go to Jam Pony to check up on them, and send a small package to a family that needs it. I only wish humans here would know the true value of life and not what material things you get out of it. I know this just from watching the scouts. And also through my own very long life. And don't you even try to ask me how old I am. And just so you know, you should never ask a lady how old they are, unless you know there over 30 then you tell them they look like there in their early 20's. Now thats a smart thing to do. You should always have people on your side like that, never knowing when you'll need the help.  
  
I mean ... hey were here. At Jam Pony I mean, ya know? And it's a Friday. So in anyplace its gonna be busy. I push past some of the other workers here, then I see her. I just wish I could have taken her with me. And I knew I could have healed her. She is my daughter. You can't tell can you? I was pregnant when I came to this world and I knew her future, her destiny. She had to stay here even though I could only see her grow up without any family at all. To be on the run from people all her life.  
  
You must think of me as a bad mother. If I had my way she would have been taught the ways of being Sailor Pluto. I just wish that things weren't like that at all. She wouldn't have had much of a life anyway. With me being on guard at the time gate it was a bad life for a child to grow up in. People think her weird, and she thinks that of her self also. Since she is my child she has that power to back it up. I would visit her in her dreams and just teach her how to use them.  
  
The reason she is here is because her friend Max is working here. And all of you from your world know who she is. She is also a very loyal person to her friends. She had one of the worst upbringings I have ever known. Now I know all of you were thinking Max was my daughter. Nope, sorry. I guess the whole running her life thing set you off, but nope, not Max.  
  
When I say running, I mean mentally. She has just gotten over her fear to love, and care for others. I made sure of that. I never said she never spent any time with me, of course she did. I made it look like I was her aunt and she came to live with me for every summer I could get. Thats how she knows Japanese. I do have a home away from the gate of time.   
  
So far I haven't told you her name. Its Kendra. She looks like her father, but she is me to a Tee. I always felt it was time to let the cat out of the bag. I'm just hoping Artimas nor Luna herd that little thing, not about my daughter, but the whole 'cat out of the bag' they'd go nuts. Being that they are cats, and last I heard, soon to be parents.  
  
I dropped off the package, then I gave in another one, one just for my baby girl.  
  
Inside was a gift to let her know how much I love her, and that I always will.   
  
I have to go now, so maybe I should just give the story over to Kendra, without knowing that. Just don't say anything to disrupt her thoughts, or it could hurt you. Meaning me.  
  
  
~~~Sometime later~~~~  
  
- - From Kendra's Thoughts- -   
  
I had just gotten home from teaching the kids at school. I was a good side job for me. I love to help others in anyway I can. I noticed that someone was also in the apt. and I was guessing it was Max.  
  
I was right cause when I turned around it was her just sitting on the counter smiling. She handed me a package telling me she saw it wit our address on it, and it had my name on it. Usually I would think of Logan to get Max something and then deliver it to suprise her. I really gotta talk to that guy, he needs to do something like that.   
  
When I opened it up, I nearly passed out. It was my mothers. She engraved in it something I would always remember, and try never to forget. On it said:  
  
'My Darling Daughter,   
Shall You Never Forget The Love In Your Heart. You Shall Always Have Time On Your Side. I Love You, Forever.  
Love,   
Mom.'  
  
I knew she always would, and it feels good having something to remind me. It always feels good having the love of a mother.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Sorceress: Well was that good?  
  
Mina: (sniff) That was so sweet.  
  
Rei: Please, your turning into Meatball Head with all the crying.  
  
Sorceress: Mars ... watch it. I can kick your ass if I wanted too.  
  
Rei: Yea, OK. How?  
  
Sorceress: I don't know, maybe write you in a Death Fic. It would be a romantic ending, for you and Chad.  
  
Rei:…  
  
Sorceress: Thought so. Well I gotta go, still gotta think of something to write for "When Two Forces React." unless some one wants to help write it with me?  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


End file.
